The Secret
by fairyqueen96
Summary: The young maiden is the Viking's greatest secret. Will his secret finally be able to be free? Or will the Viking hold her forever never letting her go?
1. The Viking and His Maiden

The Secret

Ch 1:

Fear.

Lust.

Blood.

Vampires.

A Viking who was turned more than 1,000 years ago by a vampire named Godric.

This Viking was injured during the war, and was on his dying breath before Godric saved him.

Godric took him under his wing and taught him everything there was to be a vampire. How to hunt, to glamour a human… and how they can pleasure the mortals.

But one thing that Godric didn't inform the Viking was of great importance.

His human emotions would have tripled when he was turned. Therefore the objects he loved the most would be more precious to him than anything. Even the feelings of love would be heightened.

On the night of the Vikings funeral a young maiden cried as they sang the songs of their people to mourn the death of the prince. For that is what he was in his village.

And she his wife.

They were deeply in love.

And that was the worst thing to happen to the poor maiden. Her love who she had only met and married a little over six months ago, was gone. She would bare him no children, and they would not bask in the light of their love.

But what the poor maiden didn't know was her husband was still alive.

And watching her.

Filled with too much of sorrow, the young maiden fled back to the house the Viking had made for them to start a family in. But she never made it home.

It was sad, that the young maiden was filled with too much sorrow to live her life without him that she flung herself of a cliff and plunged to her death.

Others say she vanished.

The only thing to have been missing was a necklace.

A black leather band with a single ice blue bead, had also vanished.

This was the last gift that the Viking had given to his love before he left for war. There is no other in exsitance. For the bead is rare. Only found in some places.

The story of the Viking and the young maiden varied over the centuries always changing, and getting farther from the truth.

For the truth was… I am that young maiden.

I didn't fling myself off of a cliff or vanish into thin air.

My husband, Eric Northman, took me away from the village on the night of his funeral.

He changed me into what I am today.

A vampire.

To forever walk the earth with my love. But our love has faded over time and secrets have arisen. For I am a secret that no one is allowed to know of. Those wishing to hurt him will use me against him.

But I know the real reason.

He has regrets of turning me. The young maiden who was love sickend by her husbands death. He wants only one now. She is unique in her own way. But I can do nothing to stop him.

He has me imprisoned. Locked away from the world. Never to see outside again.

The love that was forever, has come to a halt.

I am his secret.


	2. The Basement

The Basement

This cold room was the only thing in my life that provided warmth. With walls ruby red, a king sized bed with deep purple bedspread, golden chandeliers, deep brown furniture, and a bathroom filled with all the knick knacks anyone would want. All acquired thanks to my husband. He had said multiply times that he did what he did because he loved me and wanted the best for me in my home.

More like my prison.

My life has turned to a sit and wait game. I wasn't allowed out, and if I was, it would only be to Eric's bar. I hated that place more than my dungeon.

He has had so many lovers over the years, some that we shared. My part being involuntary for some. He would say it's a way for husband and wife to bond.

I was sitting down at the foot of the bed, just waiting for Eric to come home so I could get something to eat.

One of the many things that was different about my life was I still needed food to survive like vampires needed blood. The others were many other reasons I was a great attribute.

I could walk in the sun. Not just for a little before I burned. But I could be out like humans. I was more human that vampire sometimes. With the ability to heal, the inhuman strength and speed I was an ultimate weapon.

During my flashback my iPhone rang. I sighed knowing who it was.

I leaned back on the bed and grabbed the phone answering with an annoyed voice.

"Yes, Eric. What do you want?"

In the background I could hear the beat of the hard core music playing in his club. People talking, laughter, glasses clinking. Super hearing came as a curse and an advantage.

"I just wanted to call my wife to say that I love her." His voice was flat no emotion behind it so I knew it was something else.

"Yes. You always say that. Now, tell me what you really wanted, min man." (my husband)

There was a long pause, then, "You know me to well, min älskling. I would like you to go to your closet and pull out the box with the gold string, and put it on." (my darling)

Great. That means I'm going to the club. Whenever I pull one of the many decorated boxes down they are so revealing I think of disobeying him he would punish me by not letting me out for a prolonged amount of time. More than I am already.

"Must I?" I asked as I got up and walked towards the closet to do his bidding.

"Yes. You know I don't like it when you disobey me. Pam will be along in half an hour. Be ready."

Then he hung up.

Gah. I hated that man sometimes. But the love I felt for him overrided any of the hate I had for him. I couldn't win.

So as not to upset him, I grabbed the box, brought it down and set it upon the bed. Slowly unwrapping it, I gasped.

Inside was a black dress. One any normal human would wear if they were going out. It came to mid-thigh and it flared out. There was a red bow between the breast and it was strapless. It was a pull over, so I didn't have to worry about the zipper coming undone or better yet zipping it up myself.

There was 3inch black heels inside.

It was beyond beautiful. Not something Eric would usually get me. It was usually revealing, and slutty like.

Putting it on made me feel special because he got me something out of the norm. I curled my brown hair into ringlets, but I didn't put any make-up on because Eric said he detested the stuff. He would like to lick me all over during intercourse and the one time I wore it he stopped in the middle of a mind blowing experience to take a shower to wash it off.

Standing in front of the mirror, I couldn't help but to admire myself. I looked normal. Like I had always dreamed.

I felt human. I felt cherished. Even though it was dark colors, you couldn't expect much from Eric. From what he already did, it was more than enough.

I fell more in love with him.

The phone rang, and there was a text message.

It read,

'Min älskling fru, go outside and wait by the steps for Pam to come. Do not delay. Waiting. Eric.' (my darling wife)

I smiled. But then my smile disappeared.

Why was he being nice to me? Was there something he wanted me to do for him? Yet knowing me, the only way to make me do something out of my norm was to flatter me?

I sat down on the bed and thought over our lives together.

Whenever Eric wanted something only I could accomplish for him, he would persuade me. The first time it was saving a newborn child. He wanted me to test my ability. Upon the time we came across a dying child. An infant no older than a year abandoned on the side of the road. For me to save her, Eric was allowed to test me.

I agreed without hesitation. But I didn't cooperate nicely. From then on he learned to be nice to me if he wanted me to do something for him that I wouldn't have liked.

Was this another one of those times?

What else could he have in store for me?

What else was there to do? He did every test possible to me.

Coming to a conclusion, I stood up and walked upstairs to wait for Pam. If I wanted to know what was really going on, I had to enter the lair of the dragon.

Or in this case my husband.

It was time to come to terms with my husband. I was tired of all the second doubts I had. I wanted to know once and for all what I was really to him.

And that time was now.


End file.
